Manteme a salvo
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Vivir en el mundo donde la especie humana es lo más enfermizo que hay, se ha vuelto algo normal para Elizabetha, pero aun quedan cosas que prometió, y debe cumplir. Un chico extraño que no encaja, pero le da un sabor dulce a su amarga vida ¿Puedes prometerme algo? Mantente a salvo.


**_Mantenme a salvo_**

* * *

Vivir en el mundo donde la especie humana es lo más enfermizo que hay, se ha vuelto algo normal para Elizabetha, pero aun quedan cosas que prometió, y debe cumplir. Un chico extraño que no encaja, pero le da un sabor dulce a su amarga vida ¿Puedes prometerme algo? Mantente a salvo.

* * *

1.- Promesa

_El sol se escondió tras el muro de quince metros que rodeaba la escuela, y Elizabetha, miraba por la ventana, como el cielo se obscurecía._

_-Mañana es el gran día…-dijo Emma, cepillándose el cabello sentada en su cama, del lado opuesto de la de Elizabetha.-Nos graduaremos, de este colegio…_

_-Si…-suspiró con alegría Elizabetha.-Mañana nos graduaremos y al día siguiente, podremos ir a la capital…Por fin seremos libres._

_Elizabetha se dejó caer en su cama y respiró profundamente. _

_-¡Seremos libres!-gritó entre risas-¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes, chicas? _

_-¡Yo abriré una cafetería en la que todos querrán probar mi deliciosos postres!-rió Emma desde su cama._

_-¡Yo quiero trabajar en tu tienda Emma!-sonrió Mei Mei, dejándose caer en la cama de Elizabetha.-Haré los tés más ricos del mundo y los acompañaran con tus pasteles. _

_-¿Tu qué quieres hacer Lily? –sonrió Elizabetha._

_Lily despegó la mirada de la ventana, y les sonrió a las demás. _

_-Encontraré a mi hermano y juntos trabajaremos enseñándole a los niños. _

_-Cierto, tu hermano está en la capital.-dijo Emma.-Ahora que lo pienso, yo igual debería de ir a buscar al mío… ¡A puesto a que ya debe estar casado y tiene una familia hermosa! _

_-¿Y tú Elizabetha?-preguntó Mei Mei, rodando en su lugar, para ver a la cara a su amiga.-¿Qué quieres hacer al salir de aquí? _

_Elizabetha volvió a suspirar en alegría. _

_-Voy a volverme una arquitecta…Construiré los edificios más altos de la ciudad y los canales de agua más impactantes…_

_-Vaya…Si que tienes una meta bastante grande…-rió Emma._

_-¡Por supuesto!-gritó alegre. –Por eso estudió todos los días…¡Por eso me volveré la mejor de todas! _

_Las demás se rieron, mientras Elizabetha seguía hablando._

_-Bueno, mejor vámonos a dormir.-bostezó Emma.-Mañana nos graduamos…Hay que mantener las fuerzas._

_Elizabetha asintió y apago las luces del dormitorio._

_-¡Eli~!-llamó Mei Mei.-¿Puedo dormirme contigo? _

_-¿Dormir conmigo? Mei Mei, hace mucho dejamos de ser niñas…_

_-¡Pero puede ser una de las últimas noches que pasemos juntas!-respondió con un puchero.-¡Anda! No seas mala._

_-Está bien, está bien.-Rió ligeramente, no iba a negarle a su mejor amiga, algo así. Menos cuando sabía bien que es lo que significaba para ella, dormir en la misma cama. _

_Mei Mei, se metió entre las sabanas de Elizabetha y se acurrucó con ella._

_-Estoy muy emocionada…-le susurró Mei Mei.-No puedo esperar a ver como es el mundo allá afuera. _

_-Yo tampoco…-le susurró de regreso Elizabetha.-Creo que voy a vomitar por los nervios…_

_-¿Cómo no? Eres quien da el discurso de fin de año…No puedo ni imaginarme como es pararse enfrente de todo el mundo y hablar, sabiendo que todos te recordaran como "La chica que estropeo el discurso" si te equivocas…_

_-Gracias por calmar mi nervios, Mei, eres de mucho apoyo…-dijo rodando los ojos Elizabetha, ante lo cual Mei Mei solo se rió._

_Mei Mei se abrazó aún más a su amiga._

_-Espero nos podamos volver a encontrar, afuera del muro…_

_Elizabetha le regresó el abrazo, y con una sonrisa, le dijo con cariño. _

_-Por supuesto, tontita…Tú y yo, siempre juntas, ¿Lo olvidaste? Nos volveremos a encontrar, afuera del muro. Aun si estás del otro lado de la Capital, yo iré y te buscaré, aun si me cuesta la vida…_

_-¿Lo prometes? –sonrió Mei Mei._

_-Lo prometo._

_-¿Lo juras por tu meñique?-Bostezó Mei Mei, apenas levantando su brazo, por el sueño que tenía, causando que Elizabetha se volviera a reír. _

_Levantó su mano y entrelazó el meñique que Mei Mei, levantaba perezosamente. _

_-Lo juro por mi meñique._

_Elizabetha abrió los ojos, el olor de la humedad, como siempre la molestaba, así como el ligero sol que entraba por uno de los espacios del techo. _

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, localizando rápidamente su mochila, y metiendo dentro su chamarra.

Se colocó la mochila, y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la piedra gigante que cubría la entrada de la cueva, que , ahora, servía como su casa.

La movió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y se escabulló fuera de la cueva, para cerrarla tan pronto hubieras salido. No quería intrusos nos deseados en su casa, después de todo.

Tenía suficiente comida para dos días más, pero eso no bastaría, tenía que estar prevenida para lo que fuera.

Sacó de su bolsillo trasero su navaja y se ocultó tras unos arbustos.

Un grupo de chicos.

Afilo la mirada y los miró intensamente. Estaban recogiendo de lo que parecía un venado.

"Hoy es mi día de suerte…"pensó mientras miraba a los, no más de tres chicos.

Dejo su navaja en el bolsillo y sacó una resortera de su mochila. Nada sofisticado, hecha de palos, hojas de árbol y dos o tres ligas que había logrado obtener, cuando escapo del colegio, pero le servía perfectamente en momento como esos.

Tomó una de las piedras que estaban cercas y apunto con ella la cara de uno de los chicos.

"Respira" Se recordó a sí misma.

Soltó la liga tensada y la piedra le cayó al chico directo en el ojo.

Aprovecho y sacó su navaja apuñalando al chico en la pierna, de un golpe dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Muévanse.-advirtió con su voz gruesa, mostrando su cuchillo.

Los otros dos chicos se le abalanzaron y la trataron de sujetar, pero con un movimiento de mano rápido, apuñalo a ambos, en el brazo y en el hombro, para luego darles un golpe que los dejó semi-consientes, en el suelo.

Elizabetha se puso de cunclillas, y agarró a uno de los chicos por los cabellos.

-Les dije que se movieran.

Los volvió a golpear.

Se dio la vuelta y cortó un buen trozo de carne, como para unos dos o tres días, lo envolvió en una de sus playeras y lo guardo en su mochila.

-Muchas gracias por su caballerosidad, señores.-dijo para luego irse.

Siguió caminando por el bosque, mientras miraba entre los árbole si habían frutos que podía recoger.

Se acercaba otoño, así que debía empezar a recoger tantos frutos podía, pues durante algunos meses, tendría que vivir de la poca carne y frutos que tenía almacenada, a menos de que milagrosamente encontrara otro pueblo, por los alrededores que saquear .

Caminó hasta llegar al río, donde llenó su "cantimplora" de agua, lo cual no era más que un pedazo de tronco pequeño, al que había dejado hueco y con algo de resina, robada de uno de los pueblos abandonados, le había puesto una tapa, igual de madera.

Sacó de su mochila, dos playeras y un pescador, impregnados de sangre, por dos motivos, principalmente, por motivos biológicos. Traten de encontrar toallas sanitarias cada mes, mientras intentan sobrevivir.

No servía de mucho , pero por lo menos lo hacía mas tolerable.

Mojo con agua de su cantimplora, su ropa y empezó a tallarla contra el pasto, esperando que el olor se difuminara aunque fuese un poco.

Después de un rato tallando, se dio por vencida, y las dejó secando en una roca, mientras ella, buscaba algo más de comida, o cualquier cosa que fuera útil.

El sonido de los ladridos de los perros llamó su atención.

En silencio se dirigió a donde los ladridos provenían y para su sorpresa, los perros solamente le ladraban a un árbol.

-Oigan.-llamó Elizabetha, a lo perros, que de inmediato dejaron de ladrar, y ella se le acerco. No hacían nada si no los atacabas, además de que en varias ocasiones Elizabetha les había dado de comer a esos mismo perros.-¿A que le ladran? ¿Una ardilla? Enserio deben tener hambre, si persiguen de esa forma a una ardilla…Tomen…

Les lanzó un pedazo de carne y sonrió para sí misma.

Los perros eran muy amistosos, solo se ponían de mal humor si no comían, y ella siempre que podía les daba, ellos a cambio, le traían de comer frutas, o la mantenían abrigada en noches frías. Para ella era un trato justo.

-Este…-una voz llamó y Elizabetha de inmediato se pudo en posición de batalla, su navaja en alto.

-Sal cobarde.-dijo Elizabetha, su voz volviéndose gruesa.

-Aquí…arriba…

Confundida, Elizabetha alzó la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con lo más ridículo que pudo haber visto en su vida.

-Debes estar bromeando…-dijo acariciando la cabeza de uno de los perros, mientras se sentaba, aun la cabeza volteando arriba.

-¿Me puedes ayudar?

Elizabetha soltó una risa estruendosa, incapaz de contenerse.

-¡Esto es hilarante!-se rió con fuerza.

Un chico, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que ella, trepado en el árbol, sujetándose al tronco como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡No es gracioso!-replicó el chico.

-Si lo es.-dijo sonriendo Elizabetha.-Entonces…¿No te puedes bajar?

-No…Lo perros me persiguieron, me subí al árbol y ahora no puedo bajar…

-Debes estar de broma…-Suspiró Elizabetha.-Bueno, qué más da, yo te ayudo a bajar.

-Gracias…

Puso su pie en el tronco, y empezó a escalar el árbol.

No tardo casi nada hasta llegar a donde estaba el chico.

-Si que debes de haber estado asustado para escalar todo eso…-dijo Elizabetha, sentándose al lado del chico. –Elizabetha, por cierto.

-Roderich…-respondió, mientras, confundido, veía como Elizabetha se ponía de pie sobre la rama.

-Muy bien, Roderich, sujétate.

En un movimiento, Elizabetha jaló a Roderich, dejándolo en sus brazos, cargándolo estilo proncesa.

-¡¿Qu-?!

-¡Allá voy!

Elizabetha se tiró del árbol, cayendo de pie, entre las raíces.

-Ya esta.-dijo como si nada Elizabetha, mientras dejaba a Roderich en el piso. –Mi trabajo esta terminado, me tengo que ir.

Sin dejarlo decir nada más, Elizabetha se apresuró a ir al río, donde había dejado sus cosas.

-Que chico más extraño.-se dijo así misma, mientras guardaba su ropa.

* * *

N/A: Tara~


End file.
